Yoko Usami (V-Cinema)
:For her main universe alternate see Yoko Usami is of the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. She is an alternate of the Yoko Usami who serves as Yellow Buster of the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Character History Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters This alternate version of Yoko Usami was created by God when Cheeda Nick received a wish as a prize for being the 1000000th death this year, after he was killed by Azazel. Nick wished for a world where Messiah did not exist and therefore, the Go-Busters did not lose their parents during the tragic accident 13 years ago, when Messiah tried to enter the human world. As a result, all of the main cast lived relatively peaceful but very different lives. In this reality, Yoko attends the E.M.C. College Agricultural High School. When riding her bicycle to said school, she accidentally bumps into Hiromu and tells him off for not watching out. When it is apparent Hiromu, who is a trainee teacher in this universe, will be her teacher, she is bent on making his life difficult, as she does not accept a trainee as her teacher. Her plans are short lived, as Mechalius made its initial attack against humanity. Yoko, along with Hiromu and a teacher named Ryuuji are chosen by principal Kuroki and caretaker Masato Jin to become the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters and protect humanity against the onslaught of Mechalius. Her superhero identity in this team is Yellow Rabbit. During their battles against Mechalius, Hiromu and Yoko start to develop feelings for one and another. Things get more complicated when Atsushi Domyoji joins the team, as she starts to fall in love with him instead, creating a love triangle. But this love triangle is short lived, since Atsushi dies in battle. It is not shown wether she ends up with Hiromu or not. She later joins the team in defeating Machine Empress Trange Star, ending the threat of Mechalius once and for all. Just as in the original timeline, Azazel appears on New Year's Eve, defeats the Go-Busters' mecha, and kills the whole team. As it happened, everyone died in the same order that year, so God gave Nick another chance at a wish. After an epiphany caused by Beet J. Stag, he wishes for the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters to appear in the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' world and assist them in the fight against Azazel. The alternate team appear in the original timeline just before Azazel can kill them. By combining their forces, the two sets of Go-Busters are able to defeat Azazel with the Animal Bazooka and the Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode. He then grows giant; as the Tokumei Sentai's mecha are out of action, the Dōbutsu Sentai summons Go-Buster Perfect Animal instead, and finishes Azazel for good with the Go-Buster Miracle Flash, which summons all of the team's robot formations to attack at once. After the battle, the alternate Jin explained that since Nick's death had been prevented, the timeline of the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters would cease to exist, and them, including this Yoko, along with it, but they are fine with disappearing as long as they saved the world in the process. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Yellow Rabbit is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Yellow Rabbit - Animal Perfect Mode= Animal Perfect Mode can be accessed when combining with Usada. }} Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: LOST EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into Yellow Rabbit. Notes * Yellow Rabbit's pose in the roll call is nearly identical to Kyoryu Pink's. Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers